A Summers at Hogwarts 2: Sorcerer’s Stone
by Wild320
Summary: A sequel to A Summer at Hogwarts. Buffy's and Oliver's fifth year. It's Harry's first year. This basically my version of the Sorcerer's Stone. Crossed WHP. BuffyOliver Wood. RR COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**NOTES:** First off before reading this you might want to read A Summers at Hogwarts first. You could probably follow this story without reading it but there are certain things that were explain in the first story that might confuse you in this one.

I'll post chapters to this list first. Yahoo .com/group/Diedandlivedtwice

This is the second story in what I hope to be a series as long as people like them.

This fic takes place in an Alternate Universe which means I screwed with both time lines.

This story takes place in Buffy and Oliver's fifth year. It's Harry's first year. This is basically my version of the Sorcerer's Stone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Buffy characters or the Harry Potters ones. They are own by Joss and JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Buffy's first years at Hogwarts.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Oliver

**Rating:** PG-13

A Summers at Hogwarts 2: Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

Xander Harris sat in the train compartment by himself. He was starting to get anxious. They would be leaving soon and Buffy, Oliver, and Willow hadn't arrived yet. There was a knock on the compartment door. He looked up to see a boy about eleven with dark brown hair wearing glasses that were in serious need of repair.

"Do you mind? The train has filled up rather quickly."

"Come on in as long as you don't mind a little company. My friends should be here soon." The boy took a seat.

"Thanks."

"Xander Harris."

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

The two sat there in silence. They were both just looking out the window. Xander looked down at his watch and saw that the train would be leaving any minute.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can find my friends." Harry nodded and continued to look out the window. Xander had left the compartment door open when he left.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full?"

Harry looked up to see the red headed boy from the platform. Harry motioned for him to sit.

"As long you don't mind sharing. There are suppose to be others coming." They sat in silence for a minute.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley" The red head boy said.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry noticed that Ron's eyes grew big and his facial expressions went to those of shock.

"So it's true! I mean, do you really have the…?" Ron made a gesture toward his forehead.

"The what?"

Ron whispers. "The scar?"

With a feeling of relief Harry lifted his head to show Ron the scar. "Wicked!"

"You must be Harry Potter." A sweet voice said from the doorway. They looked up to see a blonde standing there. "Hello Ron. It's good to see you again."

"Hi Buffy. How did you know?"

Buffy entered the compartment followed by Xander, Willow, and finally Oliver. She and Oliver sat down next Ron. Xander and Willow next to Harry. The train ride had begun.

"Well Ron. There's a rumor going around the train that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts, plus Giles told me you were coming. You'll probably have him first thing in the morning. He teaches Muggle defense. Like Ron said I'm Buffy Summers, and this is Oliver Wood. Over there with you is Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said to them.

The sound of a cart was heard being pushed in the corridor. Buffy's eyes lit up as the little old woman pushing the cart stopped in front of their door.

"Hey Edna."

"Hello Buffy dear. Here you lot go." Willow, Buffy, Oliver and Xander began taking everything off the cart. Buffy reached into her pocket to give her money.

"Here you go Edna."

"Not this time child. This one is has already been paid for."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure, but trust me it's yours."

"Cool. Thanks Edna."

Buffy said as she helped Edna wheel the cart back out. She shut the door and turned back to see everyone with something but Ron and Harry.

"Go on Harry…Ron. Help yourselves. We won't get to Hogwarts for several hours."

"Thanks."

They both said. Ron picked some licorice and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry picked up a chocolate frog and a pack Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Go ahead and try them Harry. The green ones are my favorite." Xander said a slight twinkle in his eyes.

He opened the package and selected one. It just happened to be a green one. He popped in to his mouth. He didn't even bite on it before the disgusting flavor of assaulted him. His face scrunched up in a sickened way. The others laughed at the face he made.

"Couldn't miss the face you would make." Xander said grinning.

"That wasn't nice Xander." Willow told him.

"I didn't see anyone stopping him." He replied in his defense.

"You've been hanging around the Weasley twins too much. Try the frogs Harry I swear they're better than any of those beans." Buffy told him.

"They aren't real frogs are they?"

"It's just a spell." Ron told him. "Besides it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous Witch or Wizard. I got about 500 meself."

Harry opened the package and the frog jumped to the window. Buffy quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it at the frog, as it was about to jump.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The frog floated off the window and down into Harry's hand. "I'm a firm believer in not wasting good chocolate."

"That was bloody wicked."

"Thank you Ron. Have a look at the card and then eat the frog."

"I got Dumbledore." Harry replied excitedly.

"I got about six of him." Ron replied.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?"

Buffy laughed. This reminded her so much of her first trip to Hogwarts. She looked to Oliver and could see he was thinking the same thing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Harry reminds me of me on my first train ride to Hogwarts. I was in awe of everything. Only thing different with my first day was there was a frog in my lap."

"Speedy always did favor your lap."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Riding with Goliath I suppose. I got him a little habitat of his own to stay in. Much easier than chasing him." Buffy started munching on some of the food.

* * *

Several hours later Ron and Harry were talking about magic. He was going to show him how to turn his rat yellow.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah." Harry said excitedly at the prospect of seeing more magic. A girl with bushy brown hair and her school robe knocked and entered. She looked around.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." Buffy and Oliver looked down at her lap and started laughing.

"Sorry. Not one in here." Oliver told her.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." Right away Buffy thought this girl was too stuck up for her own good. Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." His wand went poof but his rat was still the same color.

"Are you sure it's a real spell?" She asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

"It's a great spell. He just doesn't have the power to do it. Watch."

Buffy took out her wand again and repeated the same words as Ron. Scabbard's the rat turned a bright sunny yellow. The three aww'd.

"See it's a very good spell. After all I'm the one that gave it to them last year. That spell is for second years." She spoke the words to reverse it. She got applause from Harry and the others. "Now let see what you can do."

"I've only tried a few simple ones myself…but they've all worked for me." She walks over to Harry. "For example: Oculus Reparo."

The tape on Harry's glasses was fixed. Harry took them off to look at them.

"Very good Miss…"

"Hermione Granger. Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter. And you all are…?" She asked looking pacifically at Ron. One by one they introduced themselves.

"We should be arriving soon." She said to Harry and Ron. "I suggest you two change into your robes."

She turned a walked out with saying another word. Everyone just looked at one another.

* * *

Night had fallen as the train pulled into Hogwarts. Everyone except for two people were dressed in robes, Xander and Buffy. Buffy had forgotten to grab her robe before she left. She stepped off the train and she saw Hagrid.

"First years, this way, please. Come on first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up."

She saw Harry head that way to greet Hagrid.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Hagrid." Then Hagrid saw Buffy.

"Hello Buffy."

"Hey Hagrid." She hugged him. She noticed that he held a robe in one arm. "Is that for me?"

He nodded.

"Professor Giles asked me to give these to you. Said he knew you would forget them." She took the robe and hat that was tucked within.

"Thanks Hagrid. You're the best."

She ran to catch up with Oliver and the others. Harry and the others watched wandering exactly who Buffy Summers really was. Hagrid watched her go before calling out again.

"Is this all the first years then? Right then. This way to the boats. Come on, follow me. No more than four to a boat."

* * *

Once the first years had taken the boats across the river Hagrid led them to the hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting. She was wearing her traditional emerald-green robes. She was looking sternly at the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you shall pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup." There was a croaking noise.

"Trevor!" Neville called out to his frog that was sitting at the Professors feet. He grabbed his frog and looked up at her stern face. "Sorry."

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

She left the students for a moment to check to see if they were ready for them. A boy with really light slicked-back blonde hair was looking over at Harry.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The crowd around them gasped at the mention of Harry's name. Neville turned and looked at the boy he was standing next to.

"Harry Potter?" He said shocked.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." The blonde guy said motion to the two beside him. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He says coming to stand in front of Harry. Ron let out a chuckle.

"Think my name is funny do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He said snottily turning back to Harry.

"You'll find out some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said this while looking at Ron. "I can help you there."

He puts out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry looks at it. He knew already that he didn't like this one. He looked up and spoke.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

McGonagall come up behind Draco and taps on the shoulder. He looks back to see her standing there. He returns to his spot.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

As they went through the doors all the first years gasped. They looked around at how big the hall was. They looked at the candles that were floating in the air. The closer they got to the head table the better look they got at the ceiling. It looked like a cloudy night sky.

"The ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione let them know.

As they got closer to the sorting hat Harry saw Buffy, Oliver, and Willow. Buffy gave him a smile. They reached the sorting hat and McGonagall had them wait at the bottom of the steps.

"Now, before we begin…Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The man known as Dumbledore was an old man with long white hair and a long white beard. He stood up as he spoke.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note…that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds…to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." The first years seemed to think on that remark. "Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head…and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked nervous at being the first one called. Beneath her breath she spoke, "Oh, no. Okay, relax."

Ron leaned over and spoke to Harry. "Mental, that one, I'm telling you." Harry nodded.

Hermione took a seat.

"Right then. Right. Okay. Gryffindor!"

She hopped down as her Gryffindor classmates clapped loudly. She took a seat by Percy. They called Draco Malfoy next and before he even put the hat he got placed in Slytherin. Susan Bones was called, and the hat was deciding on her Harry noticed a professor was staring at him. His scar on his began to burn.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." He told Ron eyeing the dark hair Professor. Susan got placed in Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." He was nervous that he wouldn't be place in the same house as his brothers.

"Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

He was relieved and it clearly showed as he took a seat next to his other brothers Fred and George.

"Harry Potter."

Harry took a seat but not before taking a look back at the Gryffindor table. The hall was silent. Each house was wishing for the famous wizard to be placed in theirs.

"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Harry began softly chanting

"Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. Better be… Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled at the choice. The applause from Gryffindor was overwhelming. The students at the table were standing. Shaking hands with the twins and a few others, he took a seat by Ron. When the Sorting Ceremony was over the feast began.

* * *

By the time the feast had begun Harry was next to Buffy. Percy was nice enough to move to the other side of Willow. Ron was sitting across from them, and was between Fred and George. He was using both hands to eat with. Hermione was sitting next to Harry. Seamus Finnigan was talking about his parents.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Harry was looking up at the teacher's table.

"Buffy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"That Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions, but he fancies the Dark Arts. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

She told him as she continued to eat. As they were eating a ghostly head appeared out of the middle of the table right by Ron. He cried out in shock. The sudden appearance of the ghost or maybe it was Ron's shocked some of the older students.

"Hello there. How are you? Welcome to Hogwarts."

From all over the banquet hall came the house ghost. The Bloody Baron swooped past the Slytherin's. A ghost who reminded Harry of Friar Tuck, from the book Robin Hood, flew by the Hufflepuff table. The Ravenclaw's were graced with the Grey lady.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Percy Weasley asked. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Dismal. Once again my request to join the headless hunt was denied." As he began to fly off to see the other Ron speaks too him.

"I know you. Your Nearly Headless Nick."

Sir Nicholas looked at him with disgust. He looked over at Buffy who was trying hard not to laugh. She nodded for him to continue. It was a game with them.

"I prefer to be call Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." He told them.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked with her attitude.

"Like this."

Sir Nicholas reached to his head and pulled to one side. The head lifted off the neck but not all the way and you could see the stump that was left. Ron gasped. Hermione closed her eyes and Harry just cringed. Buffy finally let out the laugh she had been holding in. The three looked at her.

"Five for five. I told you Oliver. Every year some will ask that question and not like the answer. Thank you Sir Nicholas for putting up with it for another year."

"These first years faces were the best yet." Oliver told her with an equal grin.

"If it brings you pleasure Miss Buffy then I must be doing something right." He fly's away to greet more students.

"Something wrong Hermione? You're looking a bit pale?"

"That didn't bother you?"

"Are you kidding? Our first year everybody but Buffy went "Eww." Her reaction was you shouldn't have asked if you didn't like the answer. Then she talked and ate like nothing happened." Oliver told her.

"Must have been all those horror movies I used to watch. Besides after seeing him do it every year for five years you become immune." She turned to Oliver. "I've got to talk to Giles before I go and study. See you in the Common room around my usual time."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"See you later tonight Wills."

"Sure Buffy. I'll be studying." Willow said happily.

"Percy, you're going to show them how to get to their rooms?" Percy gave her his best glare.

"Sorry. Forgot who I was talking too."

Buffy waved to the others and went up to talk to Giles. She would have to talk Xander into going to the library to keep Willow company.

* * *

She could feel that something evil was lurking about. Her Slayer senses were on edge. She moved through the Forbidden Forest. She had staked two vampires already but that wasn't what was setting her senses off. Deeper she went until the feeling was almost over whelming her. She looked down and found a dead unicorn. It was still bleeding and warm to the touch.

"Damn!"

She said taking in the sight of it. Looking down she examined it. She was looking for vampire marks but found none. She needed to tell Hagrid. Making a quick scan of the area she didn't see anything dangerous. Whatever had killed, it left quickly. She ran all the way back to Hagrid's. He opened his door upon hearing her knock.

"What's the mattah Buffy?"

"I found a unicorn dead in the forest. Something or someone just killed it. Whatever did it took off quickly. I looked around but it was gone."

"Show me where."

Hagrid grabbed his coat, his crossbow, and a few other essentials locking his door. Buffy led him to spot where the unicorn was.

"Maybe together we can find what killed it." Hagrid nodded.

He and Buffy moved deeper into the forest. Around midnight they quit for the night. They hadn't come across any more slain unicorns or anything that might have killed it.

"I'll see you in the morning Hagrid."

"Night Buffy."

On her way to the dorm Buffy ran into Sir Nicholas. He met her on the third set of stairs.

"How did your hunting go Miss Buffy?"

"Not to good I'm afraid Sir Nicholas. Found a dead unicorn in the forest."

"What a shame?"

"Couldn't find it's killer though."

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time."

"I hope so. I have to let Giles know I'm back and then get a shower before going to bed."

She bid Sir Nicholas good night a headed for Giles room. She went into the Muggle Defense room and through his office. On the back wall was a picture that led to his and Xander's rooms.

"Password?" The painting of a knight asked.

"Watcher's Council." The pictured opened the door. Giles was in his bed reading.

"I was beginning to worry. You're late. Did you have any trouble?" She explained it all t Giles. "Get some rest. I know you don't have a first period class but I wanted to use you for my class tomorrow."

"Alright Giles but don't worry if I skip breakfast. I'll see you in the morning."

She headed out to the dorm. She gave the password to get in. Once inside she saw Oliver asleep in one of the chairs. He had been looking through the latest Quidditch magazine. She bent over and kissed him slowly on the lips. After several seconds he started to respond.

"What a great way to be awoken. Hey beautiful. What time is it? Are you just now getting in?"

"It's around one, and yes I'm just getting in."

"Sit down, you look exhausted."

"If I sit I probably won't get back up. Something is killing unicorns. So Hagrid and I went patrolling longer. You better get up to bed you got Divinations in the morning."

"How is it you got out of having a first period class?"

"Slayer privileges. I'll be up though. Giles wants me to fight with him for his first year students. Come on I still have to get a shower." His eyes arched up in a naughty way. "Alone, but I will give two more kisses."

He lets out a sigh. "I'll take what I can get."

"Here's the first one." She kissed him on the lips quickly. "Now for the second."

She kissed him like she did to wake him up. Neither of them was taking a breath, just enjoying the feel of their lips together. When they finally broke apart they took a deep breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you more." They kissed once more.

* * *

The morning had gone pretty well for Buffy. The demonstration for Muggle Defense had everyone in the class speechless. She had gotten a good training session in and didn't have to have another one later. During her Dark Arts class McGonagall had come and gotten Oliver. Wondering what McGonagall wanted with Oliver she tried to listen. She couldn't hear what was being said, but when he returned he had a certain look on his face. His eyes were sparkling bright. He looked like a kid in a Quidditch shop checking out the newest broom.

"What's up?" She asked quietly.

"McGonagall found us a new Seeker."

"Is that bad or good?"

"Good. It's Harry. McGonagall says that he flew straight at her window, did a round house circle, before catching the ball and stopping mere centimeters from her window. He could be just what this team needs."

"When are you going to teach him about Quidditch?"

"Tomorrow after classes. We got three weeks before the game."

"Mind if I watch?"

"I never mind when you're around," he said to her seductively.

Luckily the time for class was over because Buffy and Oliver had totally lost focus. As they made their way from the class they ran into the Weasley twins.

"You're positively excited Wood. Was it Buffy who gave you this happy?" George asked.

"This happy was due to Professor McGonagall." Buffy told them.

The twins faces grew into big grins and they looked at her shocked. She looked over at Oliver who was turning red.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"McGonagall found us a new seeker."

"Who?" Both the twins asked.

"Harry." Oliver tells them what McGonagall told him. The twins spot Ron and Harry ahead and run to catch up with them.

"Well done, Harry. Wood and Buffy just told us." Fred told them.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises. Rough game, Quidditch," said George.

"Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally. But they'll turn up in a month or two." Fred said just as Buffy and Oliver caught up with them.

"Leave him alone you two. You're not helping. You'll do fine." Buffy said giving his shoulder a squeeze. The four of them veered off leaving Harry and Ron to talk.

"Go on Harry. Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too." Hermione hears them talking from where she's sitting and runs to catch up.

"I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood. I'll show you. Come on." Hermione takes them to the hall where the trophies are kept.

* * *

The following day after classes Harry was waiting on Wood. He didn't have to wait long. Two minutes after he had arrived Buffy and Oliver came out carrying a box. Buffy had a couple of brooms under her right arm.

"Hello Harry." Buffy and Oliver said.

"Hi Buffy. Oliver." The two set the box down. Buffy took a seat out of the way on the grass.

"Quidditch is a simple game. You have seven players on each team. You have three Chasers, two Beaters, a Seeker, and a Keeper." He opens up the chest to show three kinds of balls.

"The Chasers, which Buffy is one of the best, takes this ball the Quaffle, and tries to put it through one of those hoops." He said pointing to the golden rings at the far end.

"So, that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks?"

Wood gave him a curious look.

"That's it exactly Harry. Except no dribbling with this ball." Harry beamed that he understood. Buffy looked at Oliver who was still looked confused. "I'll tell you about basketball later."

Oliver nodded. "The Keeper that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"

"I think so. What are those?" Harry asked pointing at the two smaller balls.

"Better take this."

Oliver handed him a club. He releases the ball from its chained position in the box. It shoots straight in to the air. On its descent it came straight toward Harry.

"Careful now, it's coming back."

Harry drew his arm back ready to swing. As the ball drew closer he swung and sent it flying. If this were baseball he would have hit a homerun out of the park.

"Not bad, Potter. You'd make a fair Beater." Harry beamed at the compliment. "Uh-oh."

The ball was coming back. Harry ducks and Wood catches it sending him to the ground. The ball is struggling to get free. Buffy laughs, stands up and moves toward Wood.

"Nice catch. Need some help?"

"That would be nice." She put both hands on the ball. "I've got it. Let go."

The ball is struggling in her hands but is no match for her strength. Harry notices that she isn't having any trouble controlling the ball. She moves toward the chest and places the ball where it belongs. Oliver quickly pulls the chains over it to secure it.

"What was that?" Harry questioned.

"That was a Bludger. They rocket around the sky trying to knock players off their brooms.

That's what Beaters are for. As Ron told you yesterday Fred and George are our Beaters. They protect us from being hit by Bludgers, and send them toward the other team's players." Oliver stated.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Fred and George are good. Their like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Buffy reassured him from her spot on the grass. Oliver reached into the box and took out a small golden ball.

"You are a Seeker." He held up the golden ball. "This is the only thing I want you to worry about. The Golden Snitch."

"I like this ball." Harry said taking it from him.

"You like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

"What do I do with it?"

"You catch it. Before the other team's Seeker. You weave your way through Chasers, Bludgers, and Beaters without fouling. You catch this and the game's over and we receive one hundred and fifty points and more often than not win."

"I'm a firm believer of catching the Snitch as soon as possible. I'm not a fan of playing a three-month Quidditch game. That was the longest game ever. They had to rotate players so they could sleep." Buffy piped up from her spot.

"Now we won't practice with the Snitch today since it will be dark soon. We'll use these for now." He held up golf balls. Harry mounted a broom to play catch.

By the time it was time for dinner Oliver's eyes were sparkling like diamonds. Buffy knew that this was the best team they've had in a while.

* * *

It was Halloween and everyone was sitting down for the feast. Instead of the usual candles that floated around the tables there were jack-o-lanterns. The table was filled with all kinds of Halloween sweets and food. There was carrot cake, apples, pies, candy corns, and just about anything you could imagine. Harry looked over at the spot next to him. Hermione hadn't shown up for dinner.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron. Buffy heard the question and looked up from her seat. She had been feeling wiggy all day. Neville answered.

"Parvati said she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying." Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged.

Buffy was just about to ask what was going on when Professor Quirrell came bursting into the Great Hall.

"Troll in the dungeon!"

That was Buffy's cue. While everyone was watching the Professor she slipped out and began following her slayer senses.

"Troll in the dungeon! I thought you ought to know."

He said panicky before passing out on the floor. Once his words had sunk in the students began to panic and rush for the doors.

"Silence!" Dumbledore loudly yelled. "Everyone will please not panic! Now…Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

The students calmly followed the Prefects out of the hall. Harry and Ron were following until he remembered Hermione.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll." The two took off for the girl's bathroom.


	2. A troll, a Slayer, and Quidditch

Buffy was tracking the troll. Her slayer senses were telling her that the troll had long left the dungeon. The troll odor was strong and she could follow it easily. She wasn't too far behind as she saw it head toward the girl's bathroom. Hermione! She was in the bathroom. Buffy could hear the troll entering the bathroom. She ran as fast she could. She heard Hermione scream. Entering the bathroom she saw that the troll had taken out most of the stalls in the bathroom.

"Hey stupid!" The troll turned around to look at Buffy. "Glad to see you know your name. Why don't you pick on somebody like me?"

She had her wand out and pointed at the troll's club. The troll was interested in her now.

"Hermione run! Accio!"

The club of the troll flew to her. The club was bigger than her whole body, but using slayer strength she held it. The troll was mystified at how Buffy had gotten his club. By this time Harry and Ron had arrived and were helping Hermione. Buffy took the club using it to hit the troll in the stomach. It keeled over and she bashed it in the head so hard that she broke the club. The troll lay unconscious on the floor. Buffy dropped the broken club and used her wand to bind the troll. She turned to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione nodded.

"That was cool." Ron said.

The sounds of steps were heard in the hall as McGonagall, Snape, Giles, and Quirrell came into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall said upon seeing the bathroom. Giles was right behind her.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

"Fine Giles. He made me mad. I beat him up for ruining my night off. Then bound him. I think he still alive."

"What are you three doing here? Explain yourself."

McGonagall said once she got over her concern. The three were standing there all about to talk at once.

"If you'll allow me Professor. You'll get an answer you'll understand. Hermione here was already in the bathroom before the whole troll thing started. Harry noticed her absence at dinner. I believe Harry and Ron came here to get Hermione. By that time I was already battling the troll." Buffy told them.

"You three are very lucky that Miss Summers got to the troll before it got to you. I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Five points to Mr. Potter and Weasley for your willingness to check on Miss Granger." McGonagall told them.

"I believe you three had best return to the Gryffindor tower."

Giles suggest before anything else could happen. The three nodded and left quickly before anyone could change their minds about points.

* * *

When Buffy returned to Gryffindor tower she almost groaned when she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in the Common Room. She knew that they were waiting to ask her about what happened. The good thing about this was Willow and Xander were sitting on the couch, and Oliver was sitting in the armchair.

"Everything all right Buffy," asked Willow.

"Hogwarts is troll free." She said as she took a seat on the arm of Oliver's chair. "The entire school's been checked out. Hagrid and I even checked outside. We have no idea how a troll got in."

"Speaking of the troll what happened to it?" Xander asked. Buffy shifted to get a more comfortable position on the armrest.

"Dumbledore sent it to a mountain far away from here." Buffy told them. Oliver put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "Oliver!"

"What?" He asked her innocently. "You were looking uncomfortable. Doesn't this feel much better?"

"As long as you're comfortable." He nodded.

"Beside these three have been trying to get information out of Xander, Willow, and myself since they came back."

"Wouldn't tell them huh?"

"Nope," chimed Oliver, Willow, and Xander together.

"Alright, you three what questions do you have?"

"How did you do it?" Harry asked.

"It's simple. I'm actually shocked you haven't heard already. I'm the slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. So that entitles me to enhance strength."

"Wow! The slayer? When?" Ron asked.

"At the beginning of the last school year."

"And they still let you play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Yes because I was already a good Quid-"

"Great Quidditch player." Oliver corrected her.

"Well you might be a little biased." She said giving him a kiss. "Anyway the stuff that makes me the slayer doesn't really improve my game, and as long as I don't throw the Quaffle with enough force to kill anyone I get to play."

Buffy kissed Oliver again. This time was longer than the first. They only stopped when Hermione spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be setting an example for us?"

"You want somebody to set an example for you find Percy. I'm not the type. The life expectancy of a slayer isn't very high. Most of them didn't make it to their twenty's. I want to live my life to the fullest for as long as I can. Oliver and I have been together since we were twelve and I don't plan on leaving him any time soon."

"That's good because I'm not ready to give you up." He hugged her tightly. Giving her one of those smile that he knew made her melt.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the year and everyone was psyched. The Gryffindor team was eating breakfast when a package had come for Harry. Everyone knew what it was by the shape and Oliver looked to Buffy. She shook her head telling him that this wasn't her doing. The team's eyes went wide when they saw the new Nimbus Two Thousand in his hand. Now they were standing with their brooms waiting to be announced. Harry and Oliver would be the first to go in. They were followed by Buffy, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. Oliver noticed that Harry was looking quite nervous.

"Scared Harry?" Oliver asked.

"A little."

"It's all right. I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?" Harry asked nervously.

"I-ah-I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later." Harry's face turned from a slightly panicked face to a really scared one.

"Don't worry Harry the twins are great Beaters and I usually take the ones they miss. I don't allow serious injuries. Besides they've been mostly aiming for me anyway. They find my moves hard to keep up with. You'll be fine."

Buffy reassured him. She gave Oliver a kiss for luck. The doors opened and both teams fly out on their brooms.

"Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Announcer Lee Jordan tells the crowd.

The crowd responds by cheering loudly. Willow, Xander, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid were all sitting together.

"The players take their positions…as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game! The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle is released and the game begins! And Buffy Summers Chaser takes the Quaffle immediately for Gryffindor. She's really belting along. Dodging the Slytherin's attempts to get near her, and the Bludger that was going for her head, she throws the ball into hoop to score. Buffy Summers scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

* * *

Harry was sitting out of the way looking for the Snitch but clapping that his team had scored. He managed to avoid being hit by a Bludger, but almost lost his balance.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint. Flint dodges a Bludger and kicks Johnson away from him. He dodges the Bludger sent by Fred or George Weasley, throws at the hoop, and no he's stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood."

Buffy almost laughed at the look Wood had given Marcus Flint. It was one that said he was better. She followed her other teammates who had the Quaffle. Bell and Johnson were doing an excellent job of passing to one another as Johnson scored again. Buffy secretly cheered as she moved to get at Flint. Wiley King had the ball and passed it to Adrian Pucey. Once again Buffy moved like the wind keeping up with Flint. She saw a Bludger coming her way and was grateful to Fred for getting to it first. Pucey went to try and score again and she thought it was going in but once again Oliver stopped it. Buffy sighed in relief. She was about to turn around and join her fellow Chasers when she saw Flint take the Beater club from Bole and that a beater was coming their way fast. She wasn't far away so she should be able stop if from hitting Oliver. Flint swung at the Bludger smiling as he hears it makes contact.

"Ohh! That had to hurt. I felt that one over here. A Bludger to her left shoulder hits Gryffindor Chasers Buffy Summers hard. It looks like she might be hurt."

Both Flint and Wood look to the right where Buffy was hovering. Oliver could see that she was gripping her broom tightly as her head was down. It was obvious she was in pain. Flint grinned evilly before flying off. Wood gets Madam Hooch's attention and calls for a time out. She blows the whistles and the Gryffindor land and joins Wood and Buffy.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" He could see that several tears had fallen down her cheek.

"Shoulder dislocated." She said in a raspy voice. Everyone realized how hard he must have hit the Bludger to damage the shoulder of a Slayer.

"We've got to Madam Pomfrey over here."

"NO! Oliver I'm fine now. I'm going to finish this game! That's what they want, us to be as short on as many players as possible."

"You are looking a bit pale Buffy." Harry told looking concerned.

"I'll be fine. Just do me a favor and fine that damn Snitch soon." Harry nodded. Madam Hooch was coming their way. She looks at Buffy.

"Are you alright?" Buffy nodded. Hooch turns to Wood. "Ready to resume play?"

"Yes." They all got ready as Hooch blew her whistle. The game resumed.

* * *

Slytherin had the ball and had managed to score a goal on Wood who was now slightly distracted, as he was worried about Buffy. Angelina Johnson had the ball. Slytherin Captain Flint motioned to Chaser King to get on the other side of her. They were trying to force Angelina into the wall. Buffy who was waiting for Flint to pull something like this was ready. She flew alongside Flint and shoved him hard enough that he bumped Angelina who in turn bumps King who flew right in the wall. Angelina nodded her thanks as she heads for the goal.

Pain reverberated through her body. She had used her left shoulder to nudge Flint, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. Buffy gives him a pained smile and flies off to help the others.

"What a play by Buffy Summers. She must be feeling all right to pull that off. Slytherin tried to force Gryffindor Angelina Johnson into the wall and it backfires, and King is gone. The Slytherin captain doesn't look happy. Paybacks a bitch."

Lee commentates to everyone.

"Jordan!" McGonagall warns him. She looked at Giles who was sniggering. "Don't encourage him."

* * *

The Gryffindor crowd cheered as the Slytherin crowd groaned. Willow was gripping Xander's arm tightly as a Bludger barely missed Buffy. Hermione pointed to Harry who starts flying after the Snitch.

"Harry has spotted the Snitch."

The five of them turned to watch Harry. Harry swerved around a pillar following the Snitch. He began following it to the middle of the field when his broom began to jerk and swerve like he was riding bucking bull. Harry was trying to hold on for dear life.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione had Hagrid's binoculars and was looking through the crowd. Looking toward where the teachers were sitting she noticed that Snape was chanting and not blinking.

"It's Snape. He's jinxing the broom!" She told Ron quietly.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?"

"Leave it to me."

As Hermione made her way over to where the teacher's sat, Harry's broom had finally flipped him off. He was holding on to his broom as his body dangled in the air. He was hanging by one arm as the game continued around him. Everyone in the crowd gasp except for the Slytherin's who were laughing.

"Come on Hermione," whispered Ron

Hermione was underneath the stands. She took out her wand pointed it at Snape's cloak.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae."

Snape's robe caught on fire and caused enough commotion to break the spell. Buffy had been keeping an eye on Harry and was pleased to see him get on his broom again and go after the Snitch. Harry saw the Snitch and was racing to catch up with Slytherin Seeker Higgs. The two were neck and neck shoving each other try knock the other one off. The Snitch had gone into a dive. Both Seekers followed. Higgs was getting nervous the closer they got to the ground. He pulls out but Harry keeps going standing on his broom to right himself. The crowd gasp and Buffy smiled as she throws the Quaffle to score. Harry stood on his broom and caught the Snitch in his mouth. He spits it out and holds up.

"Harry Potter has the Snitch. 150 points for Gryffindor."

Jordan tells the crowd. Hooch blows her whistle.

"Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the Harry's teammates circle him in the air. After several minutes of cheering the teams headed back to the locker room.

"Buffy!"


	3. Never mess with Buffy

**NOTES**: I have this story almost completed when I started posting this. Your reviews have helped me greatly. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

A special thanks to X-Lander for your review made me think if I had answered these questions in my story.

Disclaimer: See Part 1

* * *

An hour later Buffy woke up to the concern faces of Oliver, Giles, and Snape. She looked by her bed to see all kinds of gifts.

"What happened?"

"You passed out on the way to the locker room. You should have told me you were in that much pain." Oliver scolded her.

"You had a broken collar bone and a dislocated shoulder. I've repaired your broken collarbone and relocated your shoulder though it might be quite tender for a few days. How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked her. Buffy move her arm a bit and hissed.

"Still hurts, but better than what I did. No thanks to Flint. Dirty snake took every chance he could to hit me in the shoulder. When did Hogwarts get a gift shop?"

"Those are mostly from the Weasley boys." Giles told her.

"Yeah, it seems Fred and George are well stocked. They wanted you to know that they cared."

"When can I get out of here?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I'd like to keep you here a few more hours. You need to rest. So everyone out now."

"Can Oliver stay with me? Please." Madam Pomfrey considered it. "As long as he lets you rest." Buffy smiled her thanks.

"I'd like to talk to Ms. Summers alone for a moment." Snape told them.

"I'll see you tonight at dinner." Giles told her as he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll be outside." Oliver told her.

When everyone was gone Snape took a seat on the bed. His face instantly softened and became one of concern.

"Are sure you're all right? You had me worried?"

"You're not the only one. I keep thinking what would have happened if I hadn't made it in time. What happened to me was minor but if that Bludger had hit somebody normal the damage could have been extensively worst."

She felt her eyes start to tear up. A few tears slipped down her cheek. Snape brought his hand to her cheek and quickly wipes her tears away.

"Get some rest."

He gave Buffy a gentle hug before getting up. She nodded already feeling sleepy. He walked out and Oliver came back in.

"That man is hardcore on the outside and softy on the inside. I almost feel sorry for the Slytherin's. Almost, but not quite."

"You want to explain?" He asked as he got on the bed with her.

"I'll tell you at dinner."

* * *

She snuggled into him her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair. The rhythmic sound of his beating heart and the feel of his gentle touch soon put her to sleep.

Monday at dinner Slytherin had been the talk of the table. Buffy had been right when she told them that following night that Slytherin would be in for quite a day. Marcus Flint had been on just about every professor's list.

"What a day! I can't believe Slytherin lost a hundred points." Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah and most of them were taken away by Professor Snape." Willow said.

"He usually favors the Slytherin's." Harry responded. "He didn't pick on me at all and that's usually his favorite thing to do."

"I blew up my cauldron and he didn't even deduct points." Neville said.

"Though it's true Snape does favor his Slytherin's he favors Buffy more. All the teachers do." Oliver told them. "Somehow she has charmed her way into their hearts. They hate to see her hurt, sick, or upset."

"Flint will think twice before he pulls another stunt like that against a Gryffindor. He is going to be in such pain tonight. McGonagall gave him detention with Giles. Giles is going to put him through one of my training sessions."

They all grimaced.

"Buffy you have such an wicked sense of justice. That stunt you pulled this afternoon was wicked." Willow said her eyes shining brightly.

"That was brilliant running into Flint like that." Fred told her.

"That dropping your books from pain was classic. I thought Flint was going to have a heart attack when Snape yelled his name." George said laughing.

"You're like the Ferris Bueller of the witch world." Xander told her. Only Xander, Willow, and Buffy understood that movie reference.

"The worst acting job I ever did and he never doubted it for second. Flint's has had this coming for a long time."

"That's my girl."

Oliver said putting an arm around her waist hugging her. He gave her one of those smiles that she just melts over.

"We bow down to the queen of trickery." Fred and George both stood up and did two exaggerated bows.

"Thank you. Thank you my loyal subjects. Now sit down before you attract attention." She told the twins.

"Yes your majesty." The group broke into laughter.

* * *

The hall of Hogwarts was empty, as most students had gone home for the holiday. It was past midnight and students who remained were supposed to be in bed. Harry Potter was one of the students that remained. With his new invisibility cloak he was in the restricted section looking for a book on Nicholas Flamel. He pulled one of the books off the shelf to look at it. He opened the book to see a head pop out of the book and scream loudly.

"Who's there?"

Filch called out. Panicking Harry grabbed his cloak knocking his lantern over. Hiding himself within the cloak he began moving toward the exit.

"I know you're in there you can't hide. Who is it? Show yourself."

Harry stood perfectly still until Filch passed and moved swiftly toward the exit. Once he had gotten to the hall Filch's cat was moving toward him. He backed away from the cat quickly almost running. He stops when he comes to a corner and sees Snape pin Quirrell against the wall.

"Severus, I…" Quirrell stuttered.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape's eyes turned and looked in Harry's direction. He was about to reach out.

"Professors, have you seen Mr. Filch? Mrs. Norris here gave me quite the scare."

Buffy said while coming around the corner with Mrs. Norris in her arms. Before they could ask her what she was doing here Mr. Filch came running up carrying the broken lantern. Buffy sat the cat down and it went to its master.

"Professors, I found this in the restricted section. It's still hot."

"I'm afraid that was mine. Giles sent me to the restricted section to get a book for him. I'm afraid I was a little jumpy. I heard a noise and knocked the lantern over. When I went investigate there was Mrs. Norris. I have my pass and everything."

She showed them the pass and the key to get the book free from the chains. Mr. Filch left upset at not having caught a student. Snape glared at Quirrell that clearly said they would be talking later. Quirrell scampered off quickly.

"Anything I should worry about?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." A small smile crept onto his face. "Get that book you need and get some rest. You look tired." He said gently.

"I will."

She returned his smile and then watched as he left. When she was sure he was gone and that no one else was around she turned around.

"Alright Harry. You can come from under the cloak now."

She was looking straight at the space she knew he was standing at. Seconds later Harry appeared.

"How did you know?"

"Slayer senses. That and I knew that Dumbledore was giving it to you today. So what was so important in the restricted section that you'd risk getting caught?" Harry debated on whether he should tell her or not.

"What do you know about Nicholas Flamel?"

"Not much other than he's an acquaintance of Dumbledore. Why?"

"Hagrid let it slip when he told us about the three headed dog Fluffy. He said that what that dog was guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

The two began walking. They hadn't being paying attention to where they were going and ended up in an almost empty room.

"Harry trust me when I tell you to let Dumbledore handle this. He knows what he's doing. Shit! We're not supposed to be in here."

"Why not?"

Harry said but he had already spotted the mirror and was moving toward it. His eyes were staring into the mirror before Buffy could stop him. She watched as his face changed emotions. Her slayer hearing picked up his soft words.

"Mum? Dad?"

She saw Harry's hand go up to his shoulder as if someone was touching him. He looked at them.

"Do you see them Buffy? My parents."

"Only you can see them Harry, because that is what your deepest and most desperate desires of your heart is."

"Buffy is correct young Harry." Dumbledore had entered from another door. "You who have never known your family…you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge…or truth. Tomorrow it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you…not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams…and to forget to live."

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't realize where we were at."

"It's quite alright Buffy. You and Harry should talk. You will find out that you have a lot in common beginning with parents."

"Can I ask you something Headmaster?" Buffy asked him.

"Sure my dear."

"Do you ever sleep? I've wanted to ask you that for five years. You're always there no matter what time of the night it is." He actually laughed at that.

"Like you my dear I only need a few hours to make it through the day. Now go and get your book Buffy."

She nodded and ran to the restricted area. Harry waited for her by the door.

* * *

Several months had passed. The Gryffindor's were pissed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had lost a hundred and fifty house points. That put Gryffindor into last place. The trio had snuck out the night before to talk to Hagrid about the Sorcerer's Stone. Malfoy had followed them and squealed to McGonagall that they were out of bed. The only good thing about it was that Slytherin had lost fifty points for Malfoy being out of bed. All four of them had received detention. At breakfast that morning no one had talked to the three. Harry had gone up to Wood with an offer to resign from the team.

"We won't get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch."

Buffy had missed her chance to talk them as she had missed breakfast and they didn't show for lunch. The school day hadn't been much better as people would point and talk none too quietly about them. They did make it through the day without losing any points. They were coming out of their last class when they heard her voice.

"I want to talk to you three." Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see Buffy standing there. She looked like she was in Slayer mode. "Follow me."

They nodded and fell into step. They were thinking they were in big trouble because she was talking to them using slayer voice. All the other Gryffindor's were thinking that to. Buffy led them to a portrait of a blonde child with a flower basket. The room was close to the Muggle defense room.

"Password?" The little girl giggled.

"Oliver's Keeper." Ron, Hermione, Harry looked at each other and laugher was in their eyes and their cheeks blushing. The door opened and Buffy stepped in and motioned for them to follow.

"Have a seat guys. Don't look so grim. I just want to talk."

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"This is my room. Dumbledore gave it to me when Giles became my guardian, but I chose to sleep in the dorm. I come here when I want to get away from people. You guys look like you could use a break from their glares."

"Why? I thought you were mad at us too." Ron stated.

"I am, but I mad at you for a different reason. You lost Gryffindor 150 points but I know you've guys have learned your lesson right?" They nodded. "I'm mad because I thought we were friends. Harry we had such a long talk that night that I thought you understood you could come to me. Last night could have been avoided if you would have told me. I could have taken you over to Hagrid's. Then when Malfoy squealed I could have told her you were with me. We may have lost a few points but nowhere near what we did."

"We're sorry Buffy. We weren't thinking." Harry told her.

"Harry's right Buffy. We still want to be your friends. If you want us to be?" Hermione asked kind of quietly.

"Good. I know you know about the Sorcerer's Stone and I agree that something is going to happen. I know that you think Snape is behind it, but he's not. He is one of the people trying to protect it. I trust Snape with my life."

She paused to let it sink in.

"Now let's talk about how you're going to get some of those points back. I'm good but even I don't think I can get a hundred and fifty points back by myself. If you guys are willing I might have a way."

"Anything. Just tell us." Ron told her and the other two nodded.

"You know that message board in the common room. It has a list of item that other Gryffindor's have lost. We can get some points back if you can find the items and return them. I'll have a talk with the others. They have a right to be mad but it's just rude of them to act the way they are. Keep a low profile in your classes. Don't do anything that will lose any more points."

"Thanks Buffy." They all said to her.


	4. Forbidden Forest

Buffy had indeed talked to the other Gryffindor's and by the end they felt properly chastised. They all liked Buffy and didn't like it when she was mad at them. It was the following night and Buffy was waiting with Hagrid. They were both equipped with a crossbow and arrows. Buffy was also carrying several stakes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were going to be spending their detention with her and Hagrid in the forest. Mr. Filch was supposed to be bringing them. Buffy could here Filch talking and she and Hagrid stood. She stepped behind him.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest."

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…all sorts of things in there-werewolves, I heard."

"There are more than werewolves in there. Besides, it's not even close to a full moon." Buffy said coming out from behind Hagrid. She was wearing normal dark Muggle clothing.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime. You might think twice before ratting out a fellow student. Here put these on." She gave each of them a cross to wear around their neck.

"What she doing here?" Malfoy said with revulsion.

"Buffy here volunteered to go with us. Let's go."

Hagrid took the lead and Buffy took the back. They hadn't been in the Forbidden Forest long when Hagrid stopped. Buffy moved toward the front and saw Hagrid bending over with silver goo on his fingers.

"Damn! That's the third one." Buffy stated.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that?" He held up his fingers. "That's unicorn's blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago."

"This one has been hurt bad by something." Buffy told them. "So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast."

"Ron, Hermione, come with me. Harry, Malfoy, you're with Buffy."

"Okay. Then I get Fang."

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

"That's not nice Hagrid. He's just cautious. Aren't ya boy?" Buffy bent over as Fang came to her and licked her face. "Let's go."

"Wait till my father hears about this? This is servant's stuff." Malfoy complained as he held the lantern.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared." Harry said calmly. He wasn't quite as afraid since he knew Buffy was with them.

"I'm not scared, Potter."

"Sure sounds like it to me Malfoy. As for this being servant work considered it as an extra course of Dark Arts. Because I guarantee you're going to learn something." They looked around trying to see anything.

"Did you hear that?" Malfoy asked the other.

Buffy slayers senses were screaming danger. They moved carefully through the forest eyes very alert. Now they were deep in to the forest. Fangs stopped and began sniffing. Buffy could feel it too. Fang's growled.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked.

"That's our killer."

Buffy pointed to the hooded man kneeling over the unicorn drinking its blood. Harry clutched at his skull as the creature looked up. Suddenly three vampires drop to the ground from the trees. A hellhound with glowing red eyes had come from out of the trees. It wasn't as big as Fluffy but slightly bigger than Fangs. It had only one head. This hound was of the demon variety.

"AAAHHH!"

Malfoy screamed before running away. Buffy thought at first Fang's might join him but he stayed between her and the hellhound.

"Harry! Run!"

Buffy yelled to him as she sent an arrow into one of the vampire's heart. The other two were quickly on her before she could fire another shot. They kicked the crossbow out of her hands. Fang was fighting with the hellhound and winning. Buffy saw that she had to dispense of these two vamps quickly as the hooded figure moved toward Harry. She saw Harry backing up with each step the figure took. He stumbled over a tree branch. The vamps had her by the arms. Both were trying to pull her in a different direction. Struggling as much as she could she couldn't get over to Harry. When the figure was almost on top of him a centaur had came from the path above scaring the figure away. Buffy sighed in relief and was finally able to slam the distracted vampires together hard. Kicking at the third vamp he hit the tree and disintegrated. She quickly plunged the stake into the second vampire. Looking over at Harry she saw him getting up. Looking at Fangs she saw that the hellhound on the ground was seriously hurt. She whistled for Fangs as she moved toward Harry.

"You alright?" She asked. He nodded. She turned to the centaur. "Thank you."

"You are welcome young Slayer. My people have seen you hunting in the forest. You have done a good job." He looked at Harry. "You must leave this forest. You are known to many creatures here. Though the Slayer is doing what she can the Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"What was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking its blood will keep you alive if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure…that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life. You too must be careful Slayer for your blood will give him power and strength without the consequence of a half-life."

"Who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"That thing that killed the unicorn…that was drinking its blood, was Voldemort?" Buffy asked. The Centaur nodded.

"Do you two know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry replies quietly.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming toward them. On the ridge above them were Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy.

"Harry!" "Buffy!" Hermione called out Harry's name at the same time Ron called Buffy's.

"Hello there, Firenze. See you met our young Mr. Potter, and Hogwarts resident Slayer. You two alright there?" Harry nodded.

"We're fine Hagrid." Buffy told him.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Firenze said as he galloped away.

Buffy looked over at the hellhound who was struggling to get to its feet. Fang growled at it. She smiled and patted his head.

"I'll finish him off."

Buffy took her stake and plunged it into the hellhound's heart. A red bright light shot out of it as it melted away.

"Hagrid, you can no longer call Fang a coward. He fought this hellhound and won."

Fang looked almost happy. They all looked toward the dead unicorn. Its blood was still pooling out onto the ground. Buffy moved back toward Harry.

"The unicorn is dead. You-Know-Who was drinking from it when we arrived, but you probably know that from Malfoy. Can we leave now? I think I have had enough for one night."

"Come on up and we'll leave." Hagrid motioned to them.

* * *

When they had returned to the school Buffy decided to spend the night in her room. She asked Harry to tell Oliver where she was. When Buffy had gotten to the portrait she noticed it was giggling more than normal.

"What's got you in such a state?"

"Nothing. Password?"

"Oliver's Keeper."

The portrait let her in and she was instantly hit with the sweet aroma of Sun-ripened Raspberry. She smiled knowing that she had the sweetest boyfriend in the world. Moving closer she saw that there were just enough candles lit to make it look relaxing. A single rose lay underneath a note on her pillow.

_Buffy,_

_A hot bath awaits you in the washroom. I put some of your favorite bath beads in to help you relax. The tub is enchanted and will stay warm, as long you want it to. I'll stop by about one hour after you get back. I'll have another surprise waiting for you._

_With all my love,_

_Oliver_

Buffy's smile grew even bigger. This was why she loved Oliver so much. He always seemed to know what she needed and when she needed it. Moving into the washroom she saw the tub that hadn't been there before. The water was hot and steamy. Stripping off her clothes she stepped into the water. Instantly she felt herself beginning to relax.

* * *

Oliver made his way to Buffy's room. He had a pass from Giles to be out after hours. He was carrying a box that held Buffy's surprise. Giving the password he felt himself blush as he stepped inside. From his position he could see that she wasn't in the bed. He called out to her.

"Buffy? Buufffy? You awake in there?" He heard a splash and a sputter before her reply came.

"I'll be right out." A few seconds she came out dressed in a white bathrobe. "Hey there. Have I told you how much I love you? No? I love you."

She said coming up to him and putting her arms around his neck. Reaching up she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you too." He said when they finally broke apart. They were looking into each other's eyes. "You know you shouldn't fall asleep in the tub?"

"I couldn't help it. It just felt so good. Kind of like you do now."

"Is that so?" He asked into her ear. His warm breath touches her ear sending shivers done her spine. "I've got something for you."

They moved apart slightly so that Buffy could get to the box in his hand. She lifted the lid of the box and her eyes went wide and she let out a happy shriek.

"Oh my goodness. Where did you get him from?" Buffy pulled the pink stuffed pig from the box.

"It was supposed to be a present for your birthday but it hadn't arrived yet. I remember how upset you were when you found out that your dad hadn't put Mr. Gordo in with the stuff he sent you. Willow and I have been searching for Mr. Gordo for a long time."

Several tears fell down her cheek as she began kissing his face all over.

"You are way too good to me. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know but whatever it is keep it up."

He said as he led them to her bed. She curled up next to him. Her head was on his chest and an arm wrapped underneath him. Her other arm was clutching Mr. Gordo. They laid their talking to each other. Buffy told him about what happened in the forest. After talking for about two hours the two laid quietly in each other's arms. They both soon fell asleep.

* * *

Exams were finally over and everyone was glad. Buffy, Oliver, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Willow, and Xander went to see Hagrid. He was sitting outside playing his flute. Buffy was feeling spirited, knowing she had done well on her exam, decided to dance to the music. The group laughed at her antics. Suddenly they heard students screaming. They looked up to see a dragon flying above them. The dragon looked about normal size to Buffy. Its scales were black. It had orange eyes, bronze horns, and had ridges down its back. The two figures riding on top looked like Death Eaters to Buffy. The dragon was breathing fire toward two students and Buffy moved quickly to get them out of the way. One of the Death Eaters pulled out its wand when he saw her.

"Slayer! Just who we were looking for."

Before Buffy could respond she felt magical ropes wrap around her torso and her body being dragged on the ground. She was soon lifted into the air as the dragon flew higher.

"BUFFY!"

She heard her friends call out. Looking down she saw them following but they were falling behind. She felt herself being pulled closer to the dragon. Looking around she saw that they were flying by the water. She rocked her body harder to the swaying that was already happening. When they pulled her close enough to the dragon she kicked it with all her might each time she swung near it. The dragon started bucking forcing the Death Eaters to hold on tight. The rope in the Death Eaters hand slipped from his hand. Buffy felt herself falling.

* * *

Oliver and the others were running as fast as they could to keep up with the dragon. It apparently got what it came for. Buffy. His eyes went wide as he saw Buffy plummet from where she was and landing in the water. Taking his wand out and slipping out of his robe he cast the bubble-head charm. Without hesitation he jumped in to the water to find Buffy. Willow followed him having cast the same spell. The blue water was clear making it easy for them to see. They both still had their wands out in case of sea creatures. They spotted Buffy unconscious form sinking toward the bottom. Oliver and Willow swam down to her. Each grabbing her under the shoulder they swam for the surface. A small crowd of people had gathered at the bank when they broke through the water. Giles, McGonagall, and Snape had joined Hagrid, Harry, Xander, Hermione and Ron. Giles and Snape pulled Buffy out of the water when Willow and Oliver had gotten to shallow water. Xander helped Willow, while Ron and Harry helped Oliver. Snape quickly pulled out his wand and unbounded her.

"She's not breathing." McGonagall said. "There's no pulse."

"She's dead." Snape responded angrily.

"No, she's not dead." Xander told them. "She's just not breathing. Giles, there still may be a chance. CPR."

Giles nodded. Everyone moved out of their way, except Oliver who sat by her head. Xander checked her throat for obstructions. Seeing none he pinched her nose and began breathing into her mouth. When he was done Giles began pumping. They did that a few more times until Buffy started coughing up water. When the water was out of system she took deep breaths of air. She felt her head lift slightly. Opening her eyes partly she saw Oliver panicked face.

"Buffy?" Fear was evident in his voice.

"Oliver?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Welcome back." Xander said as her eyes darted to him.

"How do you feel?" Giles asked her. Her eyes finally met his.

"Hurt. Chest. Head. Body." She coughed again spitting out a little more water. "Dragon?"

"Gone. Left when you hit the water." Hagrid told her. She nodded before passing out.

"Let's get her to Poppy." McGonagall said. Snape nodded taking off his black cloak and wrapping Buffy in it. He looked at Oliver.

"Hold on to me if want to come."

Oliver nodded grabbing his arm. Using his wand Snape apparated them to the hospital wing.

* * *

Poppy was there already taking care of students with minor injuries. When she saw Buffy she gasped. Buffy was pale, wet, unconscious, and bleeding from a cut on her forehead.

"Put her down over there. Both of you go put some dry clothes on before I'm treating you for pneumonia."


	5. Voldemort's End

**NOTES**: This is the end of this story. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed it. It really meant a lot and made me want to write. There will be probably two or three more stories as long as I know someone is reading. Don't expect it soon though cause I haven't started writing it yet.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hermione was sitting off to the side of the chessboard supporting Ron's head. Harry had gone in alone to fight Voldemort. She was supposed to get Ron to the Hospital Wing and get an owl off to Dumbldore. She had no idea how she was going to pull it off. The sounds of footsteps were heard coming toward her. She looked up to see Buffy and Oliver running toward them.

"Are you all right?" Buffy asked Hermione as she bent down to check on Ron.

"I'm okay. Harry went in alone to get the stone."

"He won't be alone long." Buffy turned to Oliver. "Get them to safety. There should be switch across the room there that will open a secret passage. It will take you back to the third level. I'll get Harry and be right behind you."

"Be careful. I've already lost you once today. I don't want to lose you again." He told her putting a hand to her cheek.

"I will be. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss before running after Harry.

* * *

She heard two voices coming from the bottom of the steps. Quietly she made her way down listening as she went.

"You? No, it can't be. Snape, he was the…" Harry babbled seeing Professor Quirrell.

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect…poor stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"Me!" Buffy said as she came to stand beside Harry. "I had my suspicions before, but ever since Snape jacked you up against the wall I've known."

"But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." He said looking at Buffy then Quirrell.

"No, that was Quirrell."

"If Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact…I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering the counter curse."

"That's where you're wrong. Had Harry of let go I would have caught him. I had been watching the situation. It's like I told Harry before the match, no one gets seriously hurt when I'm around." Buffy said looking Quirrell directly in the eye.

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Yes Harry. I told you Snape is one if the good." Buffy said looking at Quirrell again. "It took me a while to figure it out but it was you who let the troll in on Halloween."

"Very good Summers, yes. Unfortunately, Snape wasn't fooled. While everyone else ran about, he went to the third floor to head me off."

"Which is why he never trusted you again," said Buffy.

"He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never." Buffy saw Harry clutch at his head where his scar is. She knew what that meant Voldemort was near.

"Why don't you take off that turban and show that ugly mug of his?"

"Show them. Let me talk to them."

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I have enough strength for this."

Quirrell began unwrapping the turban. Buffy moved a little closer and Harry right behind her, but made sure they were still out of Quirrell's reach.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase two face."

Buffy told Harry when Quirrell had totally removed the turban. Quirrell turned so that the face of Voldemort was facing them.

"That's why you sent your Death Eaters after me today."

Voldemort's voice was raspy and soft.

"Unicorn blood keeps me alive, but I have to keep going back for more. Slayers blood is rich and more powerful and will keep me alive for years. Harry Potter…we meet again."

Voldemort said turning toward Harry.

"Voldemort."

"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. Like a mere parasite. But neither can give me what I want, a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

Harry reached into his pocket and was shocked that he had the stone in his pocket.

"What makes you think we're going to give it to you?"

"You are or I will you kill you both."

"Like that's going to work. You tried to kill Harry when he was a baby yet as you can see he still alive. As for me I'm hard to kill I don't stay dead. Died once today already. Harry run!"

Harry turned to run but before he could make it to the top steps Quirrell snapped his fingers and a ring of fire surrounded the room. He came back down the steps to where Buffy was in fighting stance.

"Don't be a fool you two. Why suffer a horrific death…when you can join me and live?"

"Never!" They said together. Voldemort laughed.

"Then you will both die. Kill them!"

"You can try."

Buffy said as Quirrell/Voldemort flew toward them. Buffy jumped upward and kicked Quirrell/Voldemort in the stomach and he flew backward. He hit the floor hard. Buffy quickly followed up with two punches. Quirrell/Voldemort blocked and threw several punches of his own. Harry watched as the two sent punches back and forth at each other. Quirrell/Voldemort finally got the upper hand and twisted Buffy's arm hard enough that there was a cracking sound. Buffy let out a scream. That spurred Harry. He ran up to Quirrell/Voldemort and grabbed at his left hand.

"What is this magic?"

Quirrell said as his hand turned into ash and falls away. Buffy fell to the ground in obvious pain.

"Fool, get the Stone!" Voldemort said harshly.

He went after Harry and the stone but Harry lunged at his face placing his hands staying there until his face turned to ash. Harry backed up toward Buffy and watched as Quirrell's body turned to ash. When the body was completely crumbled Harry turned bent down to check on Buffy. Trying for one finally attempt the ashes of Voldemort swirl together and came straight at Harry. With her good arm Buffy yanked him down to the ground and the spirit missed but circled back hitting Harry in the chest.

* * *

The two of them were a sight. They both had cuts and bruises all over their body. Her arm hung limply at side. Buffy checked to see that he was still breathing and was just unconscious. Sitting next to his body was the red stone that had fallen out of pocket when she pulled him to the ground. She grabbed the stone and stuck it in her pocket to give to Dumbledore later. Getting up very slowly she took out her wand and aimed it at the fire. Using the extinguishing spell she had learned in charms the fire was soon out. She was so glad she had paid attention that day. Then using the feather-light spell, Buffy was able to pick up Harry with ease, since she only had one good arm. When she got back to the chess room she was glad to see that Oliver and the others were gone. She had gotten as far as the third floor hallway when the little energy she had left went. She collapsed first to her knees and then to her back. Harry was last thing she saw before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Harry woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was slightly confused at where he was. Looking around he realized he was in the hospital wing. Picking up his glasses from the table he smiled when he saw the get-well cards and candy.

"It's alive! It's alive! Nice to see you among the living Harry." Buffy said from the next bed over.

Oliver was sitting on the bed with her. Harry saw that her side was equally filled with gifts.

"Glad to see ya alright Potter."

"How long?"

"Three days for you. Two for me."

"Good afternoon Headmaster." Buffy said when she saw Dumbledore come in.

"Good Afternoon Buffy. Oliver. Harry." Dumbledore said as he made his way to Harry's bed. He was looking at Harry's gifts. Then over at Buffy's

"Tokens from your admirers?"

"Admirers?" Harry asked.

"What happened in the dungeons between Buffy, you, and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows. I see that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble…of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

"Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione?"

"Fine. They're both just fine. Mr. Wood was able to get them out." Oliver blushed slightly.

"Just doing what my girl told me. Wouldn't want her mad at me."

"What happened to the stone?"

"Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have had a little chat…and agreed it was best all around."

"But then, Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Dumbldore walks over to Harry side of bed closest to Buffy and sat on the bed.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die."

"How is it I got the Stone, sir?"

"You see, only a person…who wanted to find the Stone, find it...but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And just between us that is saying something."

Harry and Oliver smiled. Buffy laughed. She had seen some of Dumbledore's other ideas. This

one was definitely of the good.

"I have to agree with you on that one Headmaster." Buffy said still laughing.

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, that Voldemort can never come back?"

"I'm afraid…there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why…Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you."

"She gave you a very important gift Harry. She gave you your life." Buffy said this while thinking of her own mother.

"And that kind of act leaves a mark inside of you." Dumbledore told him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love. It's love. My mother left that mark in me just like yours did you." Buffy puts a hand over her heart.

"Right, you are Buffy."

"Buffy, how is it you knew to come? You were still unconscious when we left."

"It's my job Harry. I was asleep when I dreamt of you going after the stone and seeing Ron hurt. I knew I had to get to you guys quickly."

From the door that Dumbledore had come in came a huge bouquet of flowers. Everyone looked at the walking bouquet.

"Flowers for Miss Buffy Summers."

"Charlie Weasley? Is that you?"

"Thought you could use these. I heard you had a rough couple of days." Charlie said handing her the vase and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"These are beautiful Charlie. All my favorites."

"I'm glad you like them. Oliver." They shook hands. "Hello Headmaster."

"It's good to see you again Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said greeting him with a smile.

"You must be Harry Potter. Ron and twins have told me a lot about you. I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing here Charlie? Do your brothers know you're here?"

"No Buffy, they knew I was coming, but they don't know I have arrived. I was coming to see the Headmaster when they told me that he was visiting you and Harry in here. I'm here to find that dragon that attacked the school. The Ministry says it's still in the area."

"I'm afraid I must take my leave of you. We'll talk about the dragon later in my office. Give you a chance to visit, get caught up and settled in. Good day."

Dumbledore told Charlie. They all said good day to him. Oliver had moved the flowers to a separate table and took his place back by Buffy. Charlie sat on the edge of Buffy's bed.

"How are you feeling? I mean really feeling."

"I'm okay. Oliver and I had a real long talk yesterday after I woke. Then I repeated the talk with Giles and Snape. I may have a small phobia of water for a while but nothing I can't get over."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Harry, you and Charlie should have a lot to talk about. Meet our Seeker before you. When Charlie graduated no one was good enough to replace him until now." Buffy told him.

"I heard. The youngest Quidditch player in a century."

"Speaking of Quidditch who won the cup?" Harry asked meekly. Gryffindor was supposed to have played against Slytherin two days ago.

"No one yet. Dumbledore postponed the game until tomorrow. The Slytherin's agreed to it, but I think Snape was forcing them." Oliver told them.

"Great we still have a chance at the cup. Harry you feel up to catching a Snitch?"

"Consider that cup ours." Harry said with a smile.

"That's the spirit." Buffy said to them.

"I can see that Slytherin doesn't have a chance." Charlie said with a laugh.

"They don't with my girl on the job." Oliver said giving her kiss.

"You think we can get Madam Pomfrey to let us out today?"

"Leave it to me." Buffy told Harry with a wink.

* * *

Gryffindor had indeed won the Quidditch cup with an unbelievable score of 200-20. The three Chasers had worked so well together passing the Quaffle that Slytherin had a hard time keeping up with them. Oliver had been amazing defending the goals. It was like it would appear out thin air to stop the ball. Harry had even spotted and caught the Snitch before the Slytherin seeker could even start to follow it. They were in the zone. Charlie had watched the game and even admitted that this team was better than his. The dragon had been found later that day hidden in a cave not far from Hogwarts. At dinner that night the House Cup was to be awarded. Harry Ron, and Hermione had found every missing item on the board and returned it. That gave them fifty points backs. The Great Hall had Slytherin banners decorating it for they were in the lead with points. They were just finishing up dinner when McGonagall tapped on her glass. The room quieted and Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it. The house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. Third place Gryffindor with 372 points. Second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place…with 472 points, Slytherin house."

The Slytherin's table cheered loudly. Snape had his usual face on clapped. Most of the Gryffindor's were looking down upset that they hadn't one. Buffy wasn't one of them for she knew that Dumbledore had a surprise for them.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."

The Gryffindor table perked up at the sound of that. Glum faces became ones of interest.

"Too Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect…while others were in grave peril…25 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess…that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 25 points. Third…to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure nerve and outstanding courage…25 points."

Buffy gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. He looked up at her and gave her a bashful smile. Oliver was sitting on her other side with his arm around her.

"To Mr. Oliver Wood, for his willingness to face danger to help others…25 points."

Buffy turned into him and gave him a hug. They didn't show their true love for each other in front of the teachers. A hug was the best she could offer. As the points were given the Gryffindor's congratulated each person who received points. Whispers had gone along the table that they were now tied with Slytherin.

"We're tied with Slytherin." Hermione told them.

"Finally, To Miss Buffy Summers, for her willingness to help her fellow students with their problems even when facing problems of her own. I award to her 30 points."

The Gryffindor crowd cheered and patted Buffy on the back. With Dumbledore's last minutes points the cup was theirs.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct…I believe that a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the banners that once were all Slytherin had changed to Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup."

With that announcement the Gryffindor's stood up and cheered loudly. Hagrid let a loud yes that had unnoticed by everyone but Buffy. With her slayer hearing she had heard him. Meeting Buffy's eyes Hagrid realized that she had heard him and had blushed slightly at his outburst. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at that. The whole school, except for Slytherin, took off their black hats and threw into the air. The Gryffindor's gathered around Harry and Buffy. They gathered around Harry, Buffy, Oliver, Hermione, and Ron congratulating them with every known gesture.

* * *

Buffy and Xander had gone to the train station to see their friends off. They had one more day there to help Giles get things covered for the summer. Buffy was holding onto Oliver's hand. He had gotten his things loaded onto the train and dreaded saying goodbye to Buffy.

"I'm going to miss you." He told her.

"I'm going to miss you more."

She said wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest. His chin was resting on her head. They were the ultimate picture of cuteness.

"I wish you could come with me. Mom and dad want to see you." She turned so that she was facing him.

"I wish I could too but once we leave here we're headed to Sunnydale California. It seems there's an upheaval of vampire activity in that area. No rest for the weary."

"I'm sorry honey. Didn't Giles say that another Slayer had been called? Why doesn't she check it out?"

"She and her watcher are meeting us there."

"Is it that bad that they need both of you?"

"I don't know. I think the Council wants us to meet or something."

"You be careful. I would be lost if anything happened to you."

"You know me poster child for caution. Give me a kiss before you leave."

He bent down and their lips met softly. The kiss had lasted until the train whistle blew signaling its departure. Breaking off the embrace he got on to the train.

"I'll see you in a month or so. Owl me when you arrive in the U.S."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

He moved to his compartment where Willow, Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting. He immediate went to the window to wave to his and saw that Xander had joined Buffy.

"Willow!" Xander's voice called from the platform. Willow looked out the window next to Oliver.

"Catch."

Buffy levitated the note up to her, as the train started moving. Buffy soon heard Willow's loud shriek.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Willow head nodded enthusiastically.

"I would." Buffy said. "Speaking of Wood, I love you." She called to her honey one last time. "What was in that note?"

"I asked Willow to go out with me the first night were in Sunnydale."

Willow has lived in Sunnydale all her life and was quite shocked to find that Sunnydale had vamps. Xander was smiling as he Buffy watched until they could no longer see the train. The two turned to head back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Xand, have you noticed something going on between Giles and Professor McGonagall?"

"Yeah, they've been spending a lot of time together. Our little Giles is growing up so fast."

Buffy nodded as they continued to walk.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
